


Frosty Fun

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: When Gold’s reckless idea leads to an injury Red finds something else for them to do.





	Frosty Fun

Being reckless was a title Gold liked to hang onto. It probably wasn't something most people liked to be called, but Gold’s been that way even before his journey. 

Sometimes he'd come out with a few scratches and the rest of the times he'd be just fine. It was always like that and Gold would find himself laughing it off.

That was until the one time his dumb luck ran out. 

Snowing boarding on Mt. Silver seemed like it was really a good idea at first, well in Gold’s eyes it was. He probably shouldn't have stayed up late watching tv, but he got the inspiration by watching a Swinub and Skitty perform in a contest. 

In their case it was cute seeing a Skitty twirl around the move Powder Snow compared to Gold not so gracefully sliding into a tree. 

It was fun at first but after smacking his side into the tree he blacked out. Not so much ‘ _fun_ ’ then.

Gold’s not sure how long he was out, but he wakes up to the faint sound of a crackling fire. It takes him a moment to open his eyes, processing why there's a pounding in his head before he remembers the earlier events. 

_ ‘Champion of Johto, defeated by a tree.’  _

Gold groans at the thought, finally opening his eyes to see Red hovering over him. There's a rare worried expression on Red’s face that quickly turns into relieved one. It doesn't take Gold long to put the pieces together.

“Did you carry me all the way in here?” Gold asks groggily. He can't help but smile at the image he gets of Red hauling him up to safety.

There's a sigh followed by Red pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Charizard. 

“Oh, yeah that would have been the easier option.” Gold sits up and laughs softly to himself, but stops short when he places a hand to his head with a groan. 

“Arceus, I should have watched where I was going.” 

He's not surprised by the strong nod and crossed arms he gets in return. 

“Huh? What's with the stern look? You don't want me snowboarding again?” By now Gold’s known Red long enough to be able to read his expressions, since Red tends to be a man of very few words.

“In hindsight it was a good idea when I imagined it. Another one of my extreme ideas.” Gold grins, but gets flicked on the forehead.

“Ow! I'm injured, remember?” Gold pouts. “Wouldn't it be better if you kissed it better?” The pout turns into a grin and Gold has to hold back a laugh at the way Red looks like he debates it.

Apparently his luck hasn't run out since Red gives him the kiss he wants, followed by Red giving him butterfly kisses from his forehead to his cheek, but pulls away when his lips brush against Gold’s. 

“You tease.” Gold huffs. 

Red smiles and surprises Gold by joining him under the blanket. Before Gold can question him Red presses his lips softly to Gold’s, wrapping his arms protectively over him and resting his chin on top of Gold’s head. 

“That's all you get for now. If you were wanting to do something different I'll think of something less.. extreme.” Red finishes with a sigh as he closes his eyes. 

“That's the most you've spoke in a week!” 

“Go to sleep, Gold.” 

He hears Red let out a soft laugh before he drifts back to sleep. 

*******

The next day Gold expects a Pokemon battle or a snowball fight. 

What he ends up doing is helping out Red’s Pikachu build a snowman while Red’s busy helping his Togekiss make a snowman look like Pikachu. 

Gold watches fondly when Togekiss hops over to Pikachu chatting up with the electric-type and gestures towards its finished work. Gold isn't sure what they're saying, but the eager hug Pikachu gives Togekiss is enough to say they did a job well done. 

He notices Red smiling down at the small duo and he takes advantage of this by snatching Red’s hat. 

“Come here, Pikachu!” Despite not being its trainer, Pikachu runs back over to Gold, who sets Red’s cap on top of the snowman.

“It looks just like you!” Gold laughs at Red’s blank expression.

“Pika!”

Seeing that Pikachu is proud of their work Red gives the electric type an affectionate pat on the head and lets the Pokemon climb up on his shoulder. 

“Good job.” Red smiles and leans in to kiss Gold who eagerly accepts.

What the both of them didn't expect was Pikachu snatching Gold’s hat and jumping off with it to help Togekiss build another snowman. 

Gold doesn't welcome the cold breeze hitting his head, but since he doesn't want to be a killjoy he lets the Pokemon keep the hat and joins the two small Pokemon.

“You guys should make mine beside Red’s so we look like a pair.” Gold says as he kneels down to the Pokemon, who both chirp at him . He follows them back over to Red bumping their shoulders together.

“We  _ are _ a pair, Gold.” 

“I know, but I like hearing it.” Gold winks, letting Red kiss him once more. They have to both break apart when Pikachu yells for them, but Red entwines their hands as they join their Pokemon.

After that day Gold would take snowman and snowmon building over snowboarding any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something for the otp, especially since it's Winter time too <3 
> 
> Happy Holidays & thanks for reading!


End file.
